evochronmercenaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Evochron Mercenary Wiki
Evochron Mercenary A PC Space-Sim that is billed as an "Advanced Freeform 3D Space Comabat, Trading, Racing, and Exploration Simulator" produced from Starwraith 3D Games. Trading commodities while sneaking past hostile forces, racing the best pilots in the area, mining for diamonds, negotiating for survival, spying for a curious energy company, cleaning dirty solar arrays, transporting an impatient passenger... and that's just on a Monday. The life of an independent mercenary is rarely without excitement. At times, you may choose to work under contract, while at others, you may want to take matters into your own hands in a quest to build your reputation and fortune. Your spacecraft awaits. Your adventure begins in the Sapphire solar system. In Evochron, you are free to seek your fortune as an independent mercenary in an adventure directed by your choices, abilities, and accomplishments. Each player can bring their unique skills and interests to the game, forming clans for cooperative goals or remaining solo to complete objectives on their own in true freeform space-sim gameplay. You control your destiny in true freeform gameplay with a variety of activities and objectives to complete. Accept objectives under contract or make up your own. Customize the look, functionality, and performance of your ship with the component-based shipyard. Design and build your ship for the role you want to play. Explore a vast 'seamless' universe without required jump gates or trade lanes to limit your movement. Expand the game's universe by constructing new stations.Master new weapons and technology including station detonators and anti-missile systems. Take command and issue orders to your wingmen, including AI controlled ships in war zones. Earn your fortune and keep the ship, upgrades, equipment, money, weapons, crew, and commodities you acquire in the game for use in both single player and multiplayer. Join forces with other players in multiplayer to complete more challenging cooperative objectives that can offer much better pay. Link together to form squads and clans. Venture through the depths of space across immense nebula clouds, diverse planetary landscapes, high gravity stars, dangerous black holes, and dark asteroid caves. Descend into planet atmospheres and fly through rain, snow, clouds, and turbulence while managing the effects of drag, lift, friction, and gravity on your ship. Take advantage of planet resources by mining terrain, recovering surface plants, storing oxygen, retrieving water, or simply land at cities to browse inventory. Choose your starting role to begin your adventure. Select from mercenary, miner/trader, combat pilot, or racer. Your selection determines your initial wealth and ship configuration. Learn the advanced avionics and weapon systems to aid in navigation and combat. Use the diverse physics system and range of combat tactics to your advantage. Hunt for the best trade routes and negotiate with other ships directly for quick deals. Build your wealth, rank, and reputation for greater rewards. Intense combat includes a diverse range of targeting and situational awareness systems in a functional 3D cockpit. Advanced graphics, physics, and environment systems provide a vast interactive universe to explore and utilize. EXPLORE TRADE BUILD RACE HIDE CUSTOMIZE FIGHT HIRE MINE TRANSPORT HUNT PROTECT NEGOTIATE SPY CONQUER link= Category:Browse Category:Armas Category:Defensa Category:Objetos Category:Planetas Category:Estaciones Category:Territorios Category:naves Category:Mejoras Category:Oficios Category:Contratos Historia Evochron Mercenary